Drooby
Drooby is a second cousin introduced in We ''♥ Katamari''. Drooby is a cousin who has an appearance of a driller. Under her body is a massive drill that works while she's walking and standing. She has two orbs on her abdomen. Velvet once borrowed these orbs in Touch My Katamari. Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Bird and Elephant (As Large as Possible 5) - Popping in and out of an oasis in the desert. (Must roll Nutsuo first). Size: 150m Description: This second cousin has strength and flexibility. She can tell how well-done a roast is with her fingertip. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just up some weird boxy thing! Wait.. it's cousin Drooby! Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Drooby. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Digging an oasis? We have no idea what you're talking about." Mask: Oni Mask Race Car: Snake Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Sunflower Continent - On a whirlpool near a floating city. (Must finish Rice State). Size: 750m Description: She has strength and flexibility and can tell how well-done a roast is with her fingertip. When Rolled Up: "Hmm...We feel something weird. It's cousin Drooby! Look out!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Grill Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Dangerous Colony DLC - If you track down the rainy jungle islands Size: 300m Description: This second cousin has strength and flexibility. She can tell how well-done a roast is with her fingertip. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A very reliable second cousin with strength and flexibility. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something jolly... It's Drooby! Why aren't you in engineering class?" Stage Conclusion: "A hint of pluckiness... Drooby! Perfect timing. Papa made an experimental gumbo in the Princedom, go!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star - Danger: In a bunch of rain clouds above a small island (not on one of the whales) Size: 300m Description: This second cousin has strength and flexibility. She can tell how well-done a roast is with her fingertip. When Rolled Up: "Um..Danger? What was that rowdy thing you just rolled up? Oh! It's Drooby! Those arms look... dangerous!" Stage Conclusion: "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. No! I don't really like danger! I'm a coward! Hmmm? Oh, it's just you, Drooby. …Let's forget that last bit, hmmm?" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: As a Special Cousin, she is obtained in random order for Candies. Description: This second cousin has strength and flexibility. She can tell how well-done a roast is with her fingertip. Trivia *Her name is "Boss" in the Japanese version of the game, which sounds vaguely closer to the noise she makes when rolled up. *Some think that her English name "Drooby" is a combination of the words "Drill" and "Booby". This is might be due to the drill shape of her body and the large "Mystery Globes" on her abdomen. This is still undetermined. *In the Cousins stage, she’s hosting the boxing match in the boxing ring. **She can be rolled up at 1m10cm. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Second Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins